


Chapters from Songs

by northstar_rocks



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Almost more than friends, Friendship, Gen, Hetero-life-mates, Its Whatever You Want It To be, My Demons, Not Beta Read, Pre-New 52, SIXX AM, Stars, don't want to talk about it, slash if you squint but not really, starset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northstar_rocks/pseuds/northstar_rocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story inspired by songs that made me think of Barry and Hal.<br/>Moments from before Barry's sacrifice to save the multiverse and from after his return from the Speed Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stars by Sixx AM was my influence for this

 

“I could take you to see them, you know,” Hal said looking to the night sky.

“Hm?” Barry wasn't quite sure to what Hal was referring.

They sat in lawn chairs on an empty beach outside of Coast City. Moments like this were few and far between. A moment to sit and drink a beer with his best friend on a clear starlit night.

“The stars,” Hal said, his gaze fixed on the sparkling lights dotted across the night sky.

Barry shrugged after taking a drink of his beer. “I'm good here on the ground.” He smiled and turned his head to look at Hal. “Thanks though.”

A long peaceful moment passed before Barry spoke again. “You know that sounded like a pick-up line, right?”

Hal gave a small shrug and chuckled inwardly. “Sure it did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the lack of formatting and betaing on this :(


	2. My Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Demons by Starset influenced this

Monitor duty was generally a dull task given to a single member of the league each day.  
Today the task befell Barry, but fortunately for him Hal remained to keep him company. Hal had been put on “stand by” as the Guardians called it. In other words Hal did something that they didn't agree with and he was being punished for it by being kept Earth-bound.  
Barry sat in what was pretty much a glorified office chair in front of an array of monitors and computer doodads. Hal walked up behind him and handed Barry a sandwich over his shoulder. “Thanks...took you long enough.” Barry teased.  
“I make-ith the sandwich and I can take-ith the sandwich away.” Hal responded buy snatching the sandwich from Barry's grip with a green construct hand.  
Not even a second passed before the sandwich was back in Barry's hands and a bite taken out of it. “You can try,” he said around a mouth full of sandwich.  
Hal plopped down into an identical looking chair next to Barry and scanned the monitors. Barry stared silently at the screens.

Hal was the first to break the silence. “Promise me that you won't let me become some self-righteous asshole who thinks he can fix the world.”  
“Wow, where did that come from?” Barry asked giving his friend a questioning look complete with a raised eyebrow.  
“I don't know,” Hal answered, his brow furrowed. “The Guardians like to bring up Sinestro and and a couple other pains whenever they get a bug up their smurf butts about something I've done.” Hal shifted in his chair then looked at Barry. “It just makes me think sometimes...”

“Stop thinking so much about it, Hal,” Barry said and took another bite of his sandwich,” It's not your style.” He smiled a closed lipped smile. After more long silence and the inevitable final bite of the sandwich Barry spoke again. “You won't become one of those guys. Not While I'm around. I'll make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i'm sorry about the lack of formatting and betaing


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a conversation on a beach after Barry's return from the Speedforce....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is actually still inspired by My Demons. kinda.  
> Unbeta-ed

“Bruce mentioned some of the stuff that happened while I was....gone.” Barry said. “Just the 'big' stuff that happened, really.”

“That's not really narrowing it down a lot.” Hal said shifting in his lawn chair. He and Barry were sitting in lawn chairs at a beach outside of Coast City. It was so much like it had been years ago.

“Just some of the big stuff with you.” Barry specified.

Hal was sure his heart stopped for a moment then restarted. He felt his stomach drop and and was dreading what Barry might say next. “Oh, yeah... like what?” He asked in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone.

“Your back-up Lantern Guy Gardner and then Kyle Rayner,” Barry paused for a second then continued, “Then the Sun-Eater and after that some stuff with the Specter. Then Kyle bringing your body back from the Sun.”

To Hal it sounded like Barry was being purposely vague. He wasn't sure if he could have this conversation right now with him. Not even that. He _didn't_ want to talk about this with Barry _ever._ Knowing how disappointed Barry would be too much for him to deal with right now. Life was finally getting back on track. Kind of. Not really.

“--ruce didn't actually tell me about the last few things he just said that you should tell me about them yourself.”

“I'm surprised he even mentioned Guy. Most of us like to pretend he's just a bad dream.” Hal was hoping to turn the conversation to anything else. “Batman, especially.”

Hal grabbed beer from the ground next to him and popped the cap off with a construct beer bottle opener. More silence followed.

Barry sighed and picked at the label on this beer bottle. “So you're not gonna talk about it.” The simple statement was filled with disappointment and not the kind that you feel when someone won't share a good story. It was the kind that you could feel from a friend when you were just outright keeping something from them and they knew it.

“No. I'm not.” Hal said giving him, at least, the courtesy of a spoken answer.

  
  



End file.
